


DAY 13 - Special doctor's examination

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [13]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Doctor/Patient, Gay Sex, M/M, Prostate Examinations, Prostate Massage, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Light decided to go to his doctor for a check up, because of his problem with erection. The doctor performs a special examination, and finds out what can be the problem.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 13 - Special doctor's examination

"Mr. Yagami, did you say you had pain, and problem with erection when you try to be intimate with your girlfriend?" The black- haired man asked him, and waited for his answer. He was sitting in his chair and looking up at him with a questioning look.

"Yes, Doctor."

"Um, interesting. I say that because your results are neat."

"Really...?" Light asked surprised and slightly embarrassed.

"Yes." L watched him from his place as he held a pen in his hand, crossing it slightly across his lower lip, thinking.

"It's probably a psychological problem, then. This kind of problem deserves a special examination, I'm afraid... I need to do it to be able to make a diagnosis."

"Oh...?"

"But don't worry, it won't hurt you."

"Okay..." Light stirred in place, waiting for further instructions.

L put on sterile surgical gloves and told Light to take off his pants.

"Should I take off them, completely?"

"Yes, you will be more comfortable and nothing will interfere with my examination."

Light was already hard a little. He took off his pants, and L suddenly knelt before him. "What are you doing, Doctor ??" He asked in surprise.

"I'm doing a little experiment." L retorted.

"But, but-"

"Shhhh, concentrate. Clear your thoughts and breathe deeply and evenly."

Light obeyed, though the task was not easy. Being completely naked and having in front of you a kneeling (attractive) person, that you know is looking right at you, is not easy.

He held his breath to calm himself, and struggled to continue breathing normally. He tried not to lower his gaze, but instead looked out the window in front of him and the white curtain that hung in front of it, which protected those who were inside, from the unwanted looks of people in the building across.

He waited, and for a long moment nothing was happening, but Light still waited patiently. Mostly because he didn't know what to expect.

Then L suddenly spoke. "Interesting."

Light's cock pulsed at the sound of other man's voice, and Light could feel his erection harden. He tried not to think about it.

"What is interesting?"

"Your penis reacts."

"A-and? Is that a good news?"

"Yes. For you, but I'm afraid it's not for your girlfriend."

"Why?"

"I'll explain to you in the end. I'm not done with the examination yet."

"OK..."

L was still kneeling before him, Light could swear that he felt his breath on his cock. Then he was overwhelmed by the feeling of excitement. It was sending signals into his crotch to make his member even more hard.

Light struggled to stay alert. He felt strong urge to shove himself in the man's mouth. But he restrained himself.

Then he felt a hand on his dick. L grabbed his erection and stroked him few times. Light winced and suppressed his moans as best as he could. 

"It really responds on my touch..." 

"Y-yes, I can s-see..." Light leaned onto the table as he began to lose his balance. L suddenly released him and stood straight in front of him.

"Turn around... Lie down on the table, on your left side, please."

Light did as he was ordered. Then he heard the sound of the bottle opening, and waited for what he assumed was coming - a finger in his ass. 

Just as he had assumed, he soon felt L's finger penetrate his way inside of him. The man slowly and gently penetrated his way into him looking for a prostate. "Do you feel any pain?"

"No..."

"And now?"

"No, nothing."

"Okay."

He could feel L's finger exploring inside of him, and hitting at all the sensitive spots. Then L began to make steady movements on Light's prostate when he found it. "Now I'm going to do a prostate massage. Tell me if you feel even the slightest pain."

"OK."

But Light felt only pleasure. He slid a moan down his throat a few times, but he managed to refrain from making shameful noises. And then L suddenly pulled out his finger when it was best.

Light was so close to come. He felt frustrated and irritated, hard and eager for relief. He turned to see why the man had stopped and L, meanwhile, asked him, "would you like to feel the right thing instead?"

Light shivered and spoke in a low voice, "yes, Doctor... I would love t-to give it a try."

"All right, then. Lie on your back now. Spread your legs, don't be ashamed."

L began to unbutton his pants and let them slip down his legs to the ground. He already had the condom and lube ready, so it didn't take long for him to be ready for action.

"Are you sure you want this, Mr Yagami?" He asked one last time.

"Y-yes..." answered younger man almost breathlessly.

Then the black-haired man began to slowly penetrate him as he held his legs high on his shoulders. Light no longer cared about what sounds he made, but concentrated on the pleasure he was feeling. His hard cock pulsed with every thrust and precum leaked from the tip of it. L had a wonderful view of a flushed young man he fucked. He slowly unbuttoned Light's shirt as he bucked his hips back and forth in rhythm.  
"I unbuttoned you, so that your shirt don't get the stains. I don't want that your girlfriend accidentally see what you did with your doctor."

Light just groaned but didn't respond. Then L grabbed his erection, and stroked him with the rhythm of his thrust until they both reached their peak. Light dropped a charge all over himself. On his stomach, even on his face, and L released his seed into him, though everything stayed in the condom.

When they came to breath, L gave Light paper napkins to clean himself, and he too helped him to clean.

"So, diagnosis, or conclusion..." L started to speak and then sat in the chair leaving Light to dress himself, "...The conclusion is that you are gay. Or, maybe bi. But more likely this previous."

Light just watched him silently as he buttoned his shirt.

"You have a problem with your girlfriend, but you haven't had any problems with me..."

"Oh...? I kind of noticed..."

"The only solution in your case is to break up with your girlfriend and find another person. That's all I can advise you."

"Well, thank you...?"

"You're welcome. You are healthy, for that matter, but you're with the wrong person."

Light blushed and said, "Thank you for your advice, Doctor, and for your... help."

L began writing the final diagnosis for the patient. "All I can say now... enjoy sex. There is no limit." He smiled at him as he gave him a piece of paper.

Light took the paper in his hand and thanked him again, and asked, "so there's no need that I come for another check up?"

"Well if you want, it can be preventive."

"And this special treatment will be included?"

L smirked at him. "Did you liked it, Mr. Yagami?"

"Yes I liked it. I wish we could do it again..."

"Of course, with pleasure."

Light gave him a smile and came closer and their lips merged into a passionate kiss. L grabbed his butt and pulled him closer, their hard erections touching through their clothes. 

"I love you Light."

"I love you too, L."

L then tossed Light onto their king-sized bed. And he hovered above him and started to undress him again. "Ready for round two?"

"Yeah... I want you to fuck me hard, L."

"Mmmm... right away."

And they continued to moan as the pleasure consume them. The evening was approaching and it was getting dark, and the daylight in their bedroom slowly faded.


End file.
